Evolution Exchange!
Story Jon and Kyle enter a festival on their way towards Lumiose City. Kyle: I wonder what festival this is? Jon: I think a trading festival. They had one in Johto when I was travelling with Tyler. Kyle: Ah I see. Jon and Kyle look around. Kyle then sees a trading machine. Kyle: Do any of the Pokemon we have evolve via trading? Jon: I think Pumpkaboo and Phantump can. ???: They sure can. Jon and Kyle turn around and see Professor Sycamore. Jon: Professor Sycamore? Kyle: What are you doing here? Sycamore: I’m here seeing what Pokemon evolve through the method of trading. Kyle: This is all new to me. Sycamore: Jon, have you evolved any Pokemon through trading before? Jon: Yeah. My Rhyperior. Tyler and I were travelling towards Verna Plaza, where the Pokemon League in Johto was being held. We came across a festival like this, and someone kindly gave my Rhydon a Protector. Once Rhydon held the Protector, Tyler and I traded. Which resulted in me getting Rhyperior and Tyler getting Gengar. Kyle: Interesting. Sycamore: Some Pokemon, however, don’t need items to hold to evolve. Kyle: Like Phantump and Pumpkaboo I guess. Jon sends out Phantump and Kyle sends out Pumpkaboo. Jon: Would you like to evolve Phantump? Phantump tilts its head. Jon then proceeds to get out his Pokedex and search up Trevenant. Jon and Phantump both look at the Pokedex. Jon’s Pokedex: Trevenant, the Elder Tree Pokemon, and the evolved form of Phantump. It can control trees at will. It will trap people who harm the forest so they can never leave. Jon and Phantump look at how Trevenant looks. Phantump: Tump. Jon: That’s settled then. Jon returns Phantump. Kyle and Pumpkaboo look at Gourgeist in the Pokedex. Kyle’s Pokedex: Gourgeist, the Pumpkin Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pumpkaboo. Singing in eerie voices, they wander town streets on the night of a new moon. Anyone who hears their song is cursed. Kyle and Pumpkaboo look at how Gourgeist looks and then Pumpkaboo nods. Kyle: Cool. Kyle returns Pumpkaboo. Jon, Kyle and Sycamore head over to a transfer machine and transfer over the Pokemon, and then trade back. Jon: You want to go first? Kyle: Okay. Kyle sends out Pumpkaboo, but nothing happens. Kyle: Isn’t something meant to be happening? I thought Pumpkaboo would become Gourgeist while trading. Jon: Wait for it. Pumpkaboo glows blue and evolves into Gourgeist. Jon: There you go. Kyle: Gourgeist! You look so cool. Jon sends out Phantump and Phantump evolves into Trevenant. Jon: Even stronger now Trevenant. Kyle: Now we both have evolved Pokemon. Sycamore: I have found more out about your bond with Typhlosion. Jon: What is it? Sycamore: The bond that you two share to produce Jon-Typhlosion is called Bond Phenomenon. Kyle: Bond Phenomenon? Jon: I haven’t heard of it. Sycamore: It is a very rare thing. It hasn’t happened for hundreds of years. Jon: I see. Suddenly, the trade machine, Trevenant and Gourgeist and trapped in a cage. Jon: Team Rocket! Team Rocket show themselves. Mike: How did you know it was us? Jon: You always use a cage. Kyle: True. Missy: That’s enough! Missy sends out Pyroar and Mike sends out Inkay. Kyle: This is getting repetitive. Gourgeist uses Flame Charge but can’t break through. Trevenant suddenly disappears. Mike: Where has Trevenant gone? Trevenant appears and attacks Inkay. Sycamore: That was Phantom Force. Jon: Phantom Force? Interesting. Let’s use your other new move, Shadow Claw! Trevenant uses Shadow Claw on the cage, destroying it and setting Gourgeist free. Missy: Argh. Use Flamethrower! Mike: Psybeam! Pyroar uses Flamethrower and Inkay uses Psybeam towards Gourgeist and Trevenant. Kyle: Shadow Ball! Jon: Grass Knot! Shadow Ball cancels out both Flamethrower and Psybeam. Trevenant uses Grass Knot and lifts Inkay, Pyroar, Mike and Missy into the air. Mike: I’m not liking this. Kyle: Shadow Ball! Gourgeist uses Shadow Ball and sends Team Rocket flying, shooting off into the distance. Sycamore: Well done. Kyle: Thanks. Later on, Jon, Kyle and Sycamore are standing next to the exit of the evolution festival. Jon: We’ll be heading off again Professor. Sycamore: Right. I’ll see you next when you are competing in the Pokemon League. Kyle: See you later Professor. Jon and Kyle walk off. The screen freezes. Narrator: Jon and Kyle arrived at a festival which specialises in evolution. At the evolution festival, Jon evolved his Phantump, and Kyle evolved his Pumpkaboo into Gourgeist. Now, our heroes continue onto Lumiose City for the Kalos League Conference. Characters Jon Spencer Kyle Winterman Sycamore Pokemon Jon * Phantump --> Trevenant Kyle * Pumpkaboo --> Gourgeist Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Kalos Adventures